


关于四个萌物

by Flofa



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa





	关于四个萌物

关于MNT：  
L：其实我觉得这个应该叫MMNT才对。  
M：不要，感觉好沧桑。  
D：那是不是应该还要有一部叫SMNT？  
R：你才老乌龟|||||||||||

 

关于睡姿  
M：好怀念以前我们挤一张床的时候，比现在暖多了，只是Donnie经常裹着白大褂，你们相信吗？有时候他还戴着口罩。  
D：那是因为你根本不管好你嘴里的口水，不过话说回来了，最遭罪的是Leo吧，被做噩梦的Raph拳打脚踢。  
L：我是为了保护你们才做出这种牺牲的！  
R：但是你每天晚上都把冰冷的爪子放在我的脖子上取暖！

 

关于冬眠  
D：同样作为冷血动物，体温也是有差别的……分开睡以后，Leo是最频繁爬去冬眠的那个。  
L：我很奇怪为何你们基本不会冬眠。  
M：大概因为，你喜欢坐着冥想，而Donnie每天做实验，我每天吃很多零食，Raph每天晚上都出去……  
R：闭嘴！！

 

关于夜生活  
L：Raph，请你解释下你每天晚上都干什么了？  
R：罗嗦，我的事你少管！  
L：你这种态度太过分了，难道你从来没为你的家人考虑么？你这样下去，有一天你总会为你的行为负责的，Splinter老师说过……（以下省略NK字）  
M：每次一说到这个话题就会变成这样……（摊手）

 

关于收支

L：有一次家里经济危机，自那以后，Splinter老师就要求我们以正当的手段赚取一些生活费。  
D：于是我出售了三个专利，并把平时消遣用的电子小玩意挂在网上，销量还算不错。  
M：我也有赚钱~上次我参加竞技电子游戏，赢了几十刀～  
R：笨蛋，那是老子输给你的！！

 

关于家务  
L：每只龟都会有做值日的时候，那一周得负责打扫整个家。  
D：一开始自己的房间不在值日范围之内的，直到有一天Splinter老师进了Raph的房间，在那里发现轮胎和沙堆。  
R：那也总比你的房间里全是仪器和零件好吧？！  
M：好吧，伙计们，其实我最想问的是为什么自从做家务包括打扫房间后，我橱子里的零食越来越少了？

 

关于吃货  
L：今天的蛋糕真好吃。  
D：蛋糕真好吃。  
M：蛋糕真好吃。  
R（掐M脖子）：把我的那份蛋糕吐出来！  
（出自阿萌）

 

关于圣诞  
L：一般是Mikey策划的。  
R：每到圣诞他就会指手画脚。  
M：我好想看看Santa长什么样。  
D：我大概能告诉你，他长着灰色的毛，拄着拐杖……

 

关于娱乐   
L：小时候Splinter老师会讲睡前故事。  
M：哈哈，我记得有一次老师讲了恐怖故事。  
D：嗯，后来有了projector放家庭电影，每到放恐怖片的时候，Leo背后都会多一个发抖的……  
R：混帐！老子最恨鬼故事了！  
（梗源于RC的图）

 

关于行动时间  
L：一般的行动都是等到天黑，师傅叮嘱过我们不能让别人看见。  
M（跳出）：今天维尼家限量pizza中午12点开始半价抢购，伙计们，这个重任就交给Mikey了～哦耶～  
R（给拳头）：安静点，我要睡觉！  
D：大概只有这个时候Raph是最听话的。

关于作战  
L：深入敌穴还是按照老方法，Mikey女装先引开他们的注意力，我们再悄悄地潜入。  
M：那我去了。（从对讲机里）这位先生~嗯，我是迷路的~等等，不……不要摸我的胸……  
R：畜生！！我要剁了他的手！！  
D：别冲动，任务要紧，他摸的只是Leo早上做的豆沙包。

 

关于厨艺  
L：今天的菜味道真好~  
R：今天可是那个经常烧焦东西的Mikey做的菜，（尝）真是怪了，（大口吃）怎么这么好吃！  
M（狼吞虎咽）：我找到一瓶调味剂，味道很香就拿来做菜了~  
D（走近）：嘿，兄弟们，有没有看到我新研制的口服麻醉剂，我好像落在餐桌上了……

 

关于奸情  
D：对于这个话题，我觉得我们没什么必要讨论。  
R：我倒是想问一下，为什么你每次都先做Mikey要的东西，然后才轮到我和Leo？  
L：也许是因为Mikey会在一旁催？话说回来，我们根本没那方面的倾向。  
M：那为什么你昨天半夜跑到Raph的房间里睡觉？！

关于夜间出没  
D：Mikey，Leo只是去取暖的……好吧，也许这没什么说服力。  
R：什么！Leo昨晚有到我的房间？！我都不知道！  
M：Leo，你是怎么做到的？难道你学会了隐身术？！Cool～  
L：不，因为他根本不在房间里。

关于朋友  
L：好朋友就是April，Casey，Usagi等……  
D：最喜欢April了，上次帮她修理手机，她给了我一个吻。  
M：嗯，我也最喜欢April～上次帮她搬家，她也给了我一个吻。  
R：我经常协助Casey……  
D&M：他给了你一个吻？  
R：闭嘴！

关于洗澡  
M：最美丽的龟每天都要洗得干干净净，再抹上护肤品～  
L：Splinter老师教育我们要保持清洁，所以每天也都有洗。  
D：经常做一些维修和实验的工作，休息的时候肯定得冲一遍壳子。  
R：你们干吗边说边看着我……

 

关于着装  
L：因为平时……穿着壳子就行了，所以衣服不多，最喜欢武士那种宽松的衣服。  
M：遇到一些需要……呃，乔装的时候，他们都叫我穿上裙子，我很喜欢上次那个公主裙～实在太衬我的气质了～  
R：穿衣服最麻烦了，阻碍我的行动，那些衣服有什么好看！  
D：别这样，Raph，上次明明是你一直盯着Mikey的裙子看。

 

关于音乐  
L：我喜欢一些古典的，轻柔的音乐，Splinter老师推荐给我的那几盘日本民歌实在太棒了。  
R：切，老头子才会喜欢那些老的掉牙的歌曲，放些重金属摇滚才是老子的选择。  
D：哦，伙计们，我现在只想听催眠曲……  
M：Donnie，说实话，你为了那些新的装备几天没有睡觉了？

 

关于电子游戏  
L：对于电子游戏没什么兴趣，有时间的话更愿意冥想或者看书。  
R：偶尔会玩，但是觉得没有打沙袋来得过瘾。  
M：最喜欢电子游戏了，我的分数是Raph的两倍！不过奇怪的是Donnie没怎么练习我却每次都输给他。  
D：再没有什么比写作弊器修改游戏赢Mikey更快乐的了～

 

关于看电视  
M：很多电视节目Mikey都喜欢～最喜欢有正义与邪恶较量的电影或连续剧，当然科普类的我也很有兴趣，哦，不能忘了吉米的演唱会和各种脱口秀节目～  
R：电视一般都被Mikey占着，不过有一些动作和格斗类的节目确实不错。经常都是我们俩在看电视，我倒是很想知道那个无趣的Splinter二世喜欢看什么节目。  
D：Leo我大概知道，他和Splinter老师一样喜欢爱情肥皂剧，我印象最深的就是有段时间他和老师一起津津有味地看《吉利根和玛丽安》，我只能等到他们看完再去欣赏我喜欢的电视节目。  
L：可是……Donnie，没记错的话那个连续剧结束以后就只剩下午夜档了。

 

关于学话  
L：我记得，那时候只有Splinter老师和一台破电视辅导我们学习语言，Mikey学会的第一个单词是Pizza。  
M：Leo是最早叫Sensei的龟。  
D：Raph的一个词是Fight，足够说明他的个性了。  
R：你能相信吗？这家伙学会的第一个词是Transistor，真不知道他的大脑构造是什么样的。

 

关于脑部发育  
D：冷静点，Raph，我说那个词只是因为我需要那样东西。  
R：……好吧，我有记忆的时候你已经会修理那台破电视了。  
L：我想，可能那个时候突变剂漏出来，Don是离得最近的一只龟，沾了过多的突变剂导致大脑发育得更完全，这就可以解释为什么他比我们聪明。  
M：哈 ！根据这个我也可以判断Raph是离得最远的那只！

 

关于训练  
M：做好准备，Raphieboy~~Mikey来了……噢噢噢，好痛……  
R：哈，你需要更多的训练，还是和Don慢慢玩吧，我找Leo去。  
D：Leo，我觉得有些奇怪，之前Raph最讨厌和你训练因为你常挑他的毛病，可是现在貌似一切都不同了。  
L：呃，我也想问，不知道为什么自从打过那些石头怪之后Raph就很享受用那种姿势把我压在下面。

 

关于实验品  
R：曾经被Don骗到一个笼子里，然后跳出个机器人把我打得遍体鳞伤，虽然最后老子还是打赢了。  
L：那年Don开始对飞行器产生兴趣，于是我就很荣幸地成了第一只开飞行器并自由落体多次的龟，直到现在他还会开玩笑地叫我无畏的飞行员。  
M：你们都没我惨，他一有新药剂就会用各种定位器搜寻我。  
D：根据实验的不同选择不同的实验对象是做实验的重要前提。

 

关于试验  
D：Mikey过来尝尝这款新饮料。  
M：咕嘟，咕嘟——怎么有股克拉（那只黄猫）的味道？  
D：（观察）有什么特别的感觉？  
M：恩？什么喵？喵.......？喵喵喵！！？喵————————！！！！！！  
(一边DON：= =+ ）  
（出自阿萌）

 

关于武器  
M：大概是5～6岁就有了自己的武器。  
L：当我们三个都开始确定自己喜欢的家伙的时候，Raph还在使用他的拳头。  
D：后来Splinter老师发现他和Mikey抢pizza的时候能非常灵活地使用叉子，这样他才选择了Sai。  
R：要不要我提醒你你的棍子最早是用来通下水管的？！

 

关于Leo：  
R：Splinter二世，整天过着罗嗦的老头子生活。  
D：性格沉稳，可靠，做事细心勤劳，经常帮我的忙。  
M（星星眼）：Leo最好～Leo最爱Mikey对不对？  
L：Mikey，别以为这样我就会给你涨零花钱。

 

关于Donnie：  
L：Donnie，你的训练成绩越来越差，我现在提醒你，你首先是一位忍者，然后才是科学家。  
R：Don你个混蛋居然在摩托上装限速器害我飚车总是输！！  
M：Donnie，用你的爆米花机做出来的爆米花都没有巧克力味的，你难道不知道我最喜欢巧克力味的爆米花么？  
D：冷静，各位，你们还想不想要送来修理的东西了？

 

关于Raph  
L：他的坏脾气可以从说教时的不耐烦上看出来。  
D：他的坏脾气可以从被砸坏的东西上看出来。  
M：他的坏脾气……可以从我头上的暴力痕迹上看出来。  
R：哼！

 

关于Mikey  
L：在要零花钱的时候会跟我撒娇。  
D：在要各种电子产品的时候会跟我撒娇。  
R：在争夺上位的时候会跟我撒娇。  
M：Raph，一般那个时候明明是你经常跟我撒娇的！

 

关于生日  
L： 就是以Splinter老师遇到我们的那天作为我们的生日，每个生日都有蛋糕，有时还有礼物。  
M： 我敢保证，最好的生日礼物是十岁那年Mikey送的甜甜的吻~~  
R：别提那个了，一想起来我就恶心！  
D： 嘿，Raph，别忘了后来你不但吻回来了还让Mikey在我这哭闹了三天。

 

关于4p  
L：其实我们尝试过这个……  
D：结果不了了之……  
M：哈，我记得那次是在Leo的房间～  
R：混蛋，那次都是你叫的那么大声把Splinter老师吵醒了！

 

关于邻居  
M：下水道真的有鳄鱼吗？晚上会不会进来咬我们呢……  
R：笨蛋！就算有鳄鱼也没什么好怕的。  
D：说不定还有美人鱼。  
L：……Donnie，这个笑话一点也不好笑。

关于约会  
M：约会是件超级棒的事，可以得到很多好吃的。  
D：嗯，据我所知，约会就是两个人一起，完成吃饭，散步，看电影最后以接吻甚至是交配收尾的一系列活动。目的是挑起双方的情趣，增进感情。  
R：真麻烦，增进感情什么的，只要找个角落就够了。  
L：你太粗暴了！这就是其他人都不想和你约会的原因。

关于接吻  
M：听说接吻的味道是甜甜的，可我怎么舔都没尝出来。  
D：对我来说，接吻的味道取决于Mikey正在吃什么……  
L：那也比我的遭遇好，我只尝过血腥味的，Raph这家伙经常把我的舌头咬破。  
R：但是那样都没能使你说教时候的语速下降多少！

关于万圣节  
M：万圣节是我最喜欢的节日，因为可以无所顾忌地到地面上去。   
L：那一天人们总是化装成各种奇怪的样子，所以我们并不会引起注意。   
R：有一年我们看见了Shredder，那混蛋居然在玩Trickand Treat。   
D：Mikey当场就被吓哭了。

关于身高   
D：Shredder其实是去干坏事的，这点我们都很清楚。   
R：可是无论我们怎么警告，那些蠢货居民都不相信。   
M：别这样说嘛Raph，他们给了我们好多糖果~~~\\(≥▽≤)/~   
L：所以是谁说身高不是问题的，身高就是个大问题！

关于龟壳  
M：这是一种调侃自己的说法，比如，发泄不满我们就会说成，倒出龟壳里的东西，这里有个例子~（放录像）   
【R：嗨，Leo，你该把你龟壳里的东西倒一倒了，必要的时候我可以帮帮你~   
L：我警告你！在你靠过来之前，先给我把你露出龟壳的那玩意收回去！】  
D：嗯，你知道哪个指的是真正的龟壳。

关于Splinter  
R：年纪大了，越来越啰嗦了。   
L：看肥皂剧看到感人桥段的时候会背对着我偷偷地擦眼泪。   
M：洗澡的时候不需要用沐浴液只需要洗发水。   
D：我们则刚好相反……

关于调情   
M：有一次试着穿了白大褂，效果还不错~   
D：要取悦Mikey只要准备上几件零食就可以了。   
L：调情？完全不会这种东西……  
R：不不，你上次在我面前摇尾巴的样子性感极了。 

关于Karai  
M：总是表现的很严肃呢，女孩子要多笑才会变漂亮~就像我这样~（咧嘴傻笑）   
D：这个话题啊，应该去问Leo，他比较清楚~（微笑）   
L：别这样看着我，我就算有那心也没那胆啊。   
R：这句倒是没说错（坏笑）。

关于Shredder  
R：这混蛋的真身原来是个鼻涕虫，还是粉红色的！  
L：可他有个人类的外壳，每天还穿戴整齐，从某种方面来讲，似乎比我们有羞耻心。  
D：穿戴整齐？不，根据我装在Han身上的微型摄像头传送回来的影像资料显示，他并没有穿内裤的习惯。  
M：……好像知道了什么不得了的事情。

关于同情心  
L：其实就算那颗牙没掉，也一样改变不了你在B组的事实。  
R：我只是诧异，你的其他牙居然坚持了那么久。   
M：今天的pizza太硬了，为了你牙齿的安全，我把它们泡在了咖啡里，已经泡了两个小时了，你应该可以放心吃了。   
D：……你们等着，我会给自己做出一颗360度自动旋转的超合金牙齿的！

关于在启动子甲基化导致基因失活的判断中松弛变量的设置对离散样本的影响问题  
R&M：……  
D（得意）：嘿，伙计们，这么好的话题，不说点什么吗？  
L：你选这个话题，想过你兄弟的感受吗？考虑过你的家庭吗？！我告诉你，你这种行为太不负责任了……（以下省略2k字）   
R：……和Leo比这个，Don你输定了。

 

关于拥抱  
L：其实抱在一起只能感到又平又硬的胸甲，一般会把脖子和脸靠在一起才有温馨的感觉。   
D：胸甲是个问题，感情剧里会出现的那种飞奔过来抱入怀中的动作，我都不敢尝试……   
M（飞奔过来撞在Don怀里）：嗷~痛，嘿嘿，其实我们应该为这种抱法取个名字。   
R（看着Don痛苦的脸）：叫，我顶你个肺？

关于醉酒  
D：第一次是，Mikey在路上捡到一箱，我们感到好奇就喝了。   
M：有点甜甜的，辣辣的，隔天头痛了一天。   
R：我喜欢那种感觉！和痛扁城市垃圾一样爽！   
L：你们还好意思提！那天晚上Mikey吐了我一身，Donnie压在我身上拿我的龟壳当键盘敲得起劲，还有Raph，我从来不知道你有个爱好是舔我的脸！！

关于梦游   
L：Raph我警告你，别给自己找借口，梦游？！这样蹩脚的谎话你都编的出来？坦白说，昨晚你是不是去“梦游”了，所以今天一点精神都没有！   
D：听说在梦游的时候被叫醒会有可怕的后果……   
M：那该怎么办呢？   
R：See？这家伙确实是边梦游边说教，现在拜托你们把他拖出去吧，老子还要睡觉呢！！

关于Casey  
M：Raph某次单独外出结识的铁哥们，呃，性格鲁莽？我觉得还是问Raph比较清楚。  
D：是哦，顺便Raph还可以说明下那天晚上他们一起喝酒以后他脖子上出现的那些红印子是怎么回事。  
R：我早问过Casey了，他说那是过敏！！  
L：他说那是过敏？很好，今晚我保证你会再体验一次。 

关于April  
R：对于她作为一个女性却能勇敢地和罪恶做斗争，我是挺佩服的。   
L：April是我们最贴心的朋友。   
D：她是那么的美，而且总是很温柔，她就像一个天使，我根本无法想象她暴力的一面是什么样的。   
M：噢，那是因为你没见过她拿着断掉的口红追着我打的场面…… 

关于情人节  
M：情人节那天晚上，我们看见老师边看言情剧边默默流泪。   
L：想想也是，老师一直都没有一个合适的伴侣，看到剧里的情侣难免会伤感。   
D：于是Mikey做出了很大的牺牲，在我们的帮助下他把自己扮成了一只母耗子陪老师过情人节。   
R：该死的，要是早知道老师会被吓到我们就不会那么干了！！ 

关于73（SAINW）  
M：那天Donnie和我们说过他经历的这个未来，但我们谁都没有相信，直到有一天他真的消失了……   
M：够了！！那个胆小鬼肯定是不愿意承受这个事实于是躲起来了！！老子才不信消失这种破事！！   
M：……呃，第二句还是由Leo来说比较好，那就……   
M：再来一遍……

关于愚人节  
M：每次过愚人节都非常愉快~  
D：哦，是啊，Mikey，你还记得上次愚人节你把灯都弄坏了然后骗我说电力系统出故障害我修了好久的事吗？！  
R：对，混蛋，那天一片漆黑，你把我带到一张床前面极富暗示性地告诉我Leo在床上等着我，MD要是我知道那是Splinter老师的床…  
L：……我想知道这事后来是怎么收场的。

 

关于成长烦恼  
R：Splinter老师叹了口气，说我长大了，还让我叫你们一起来听他的教导。  
M：难怪上次老师给我们上了那堂生理课，但我还是不懂怎么生出蛋的，后来再怎么问老师他都不回答我。  
D：没关系Mikey，老师不是说了吗，不懂就问自己的兄弟，对吧，Leo。  
L：没错！既然这样，Raph，过来做个示范吧XD

 

关于Hun   
L：不得不承认Hun是个难对付的家伙，身强力壮，遇到他是有点棘手。   
M：对呀，他的胳膊很粗壮。Raph还一度加强锻炼想要赶上。我记得，那段时间他每天在疯狂训练之后都要量一下他的手臂。   
R：闭嘴！！老子才没干过那种蠢事！！   
D：什么！你说有急用找我借软尺就是为了这种事？！快还给我！！

 

关于传统   
L：圣诞节的装饰物？在储藏室里，每年都差不多所以一直都有留下来。   
R：真不明白为什么要挂这些东西，尤其是这个！！总是便宜了某个家伙！！   
M：这是传统，Raph，在槲寄生下站着的人是不能拒绝亲吻的~mua~也不可以打人~mua~   
D（小声）：所以这就是你每年都在沙袋的上面挂满槲寄生的原因？

 

关于跳舞   
D：最有舞蹈天赋的，随便想想也知道是Mikey。   
M：哈哈哈哈哈，没错！有一次我还教了各位兄弟一种超酷的舞姿。  
R：如果你说的是躺在地上用龟壳旋转那你可以闭嘴了，那次差点没让我把前几天的pizza吐出来。   
L：结果被起夜的Splinter老师看到，他被一地旋转的乌龟吓得不轻据说还拨了911……

 

关于改编  
M:亲爱的，我和那个女人已经分手了，相信我，我再也不会离你而去。  
L:请你出去，既然和她上了床你就该想到…  
D:cut!Leo你太僵硬了，你要表现出悲愤，让冲突变得激烈，这样Mikey把你抱上床才显得自然，再来一遍…  
R:就没人觉得把肥皂剧的结局从BE改成HE还要在Splinter面前上演这主意蠢透了吗？!

关于节约  
L:有段时间家里经济不太好，老师让我们节省开支。  
D:老师首先把毛剃短了说这样可以节省洗发水。   
M(得意):嘿兄弟们还记得那时候我感冒了一阵子么，我把擤鼻涕的纸晾干了给你们当餐巾纸了~   
R:……你!死!定!了!!!!

关于修行  
L:还记得那次老师把我送去南美修行吗？后来我的兄弟们也都有了这样的机会。  
D:其实我并不喜欢去丛林里修行，一样电子产品都不让我带。没办法我只好捡村民不要的废品给自己做了台GPS。  
M:那里食材丰富，随便走两步就能捉到一只鸡。  
R:Mikey!我只想知道，为什么我会被当成偷鸡贼抓起来打了一顿?!

关于互相帮助  
L：我们有很多事情都需要Donnie，所以他也是最经常被叫去帮忙的人，至于谁都不会需要他帮助的，恐怕就是Mikey了。  
M：呃……不！Leo！我觉得你说的一点都不对！有时候也会有人要我帮忙的！  
D：啊，好像是有的，一般都是这样：Mikey，帮我个忙……  
R：把嘴闭上！

 

关于特殊才能

M: Raph去哪了？我需要他加热气氛。

L：你说Raph？他被老师抓去哈市了。

M：我一直很好奇。为什么最近总是他一只龟去哈市？

L：听说……是因为新开的毛衣店断货了……

【S：快一点，Raphael，我们还缺五件童装，十件女装！】


End file.
